Misadventures Of 0taku And De Santa
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Jack and Carly getting into trouble, dragging other characters into their chaos. (GTA collection of one shots involving OC and Canon characters from GTA Five.)
1. Chapter 1: Pissing off the AOD

"You move that hand or i'll cut it off!" Carly says as the A.O.D member touches her hip. Carly and Jack had been playing pool at a bar in South Los Santos when the Angels Of Death showed up.

"Lighten up, beautiful. I'm sure that your boyfriend or Klebitz wouldn't mind sharing you." The A O.D member says, Carly seeing the Vice President patch on his jacket.

"Carly, duck!" Jack says, throwing the number 6 and 12 balls at the A.O.D member when Carly ducks out of the way. Jack then charges at the A.O D member, knocking him down as Carly hits another one with a pool cue before Joe Jon stands up, punching Carly in the ribs, then the face and knocking her down, kicking her in the back.

Joe Jon then turns to Jack after pulling a knife out of his jeans pocket.

"You're Ivory's little brother, aren't you?!" Carly hears Joe Jon yell at Jack before Jack cracks a beer bottle over Joe Jon's head, causing him to fall down and scream in pain. Carly kicks Joe Jon in the face, knocking him out.

"Come on, get ready to haul ass Carly!" Jack says, snatching the smaller girl up by her wrist before they run out of the bar, into the A.O.D weapons van.

 _'I hope that this works, 0taku! Otherwise, i'm kicking your fucking ass!'_ Carly thought as they drove off, A.O.D members chasing on foot. Of course, the A.O.D weren't the only ones as several police sirens were heard.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Carly shouts, hanging onto the door as Jack sped up past 120.

 _'Oh yeah, she's definitely Michael's kid!'_ Jack thought.

"Hang on for dear life, violet eyes!" Jack says as he makes a sharp left turn onto the freeway, causing the LSPD cars to crash into each other, followed by the A.O.D on their Hellfury motorcycles.

"You can open those eyes now, little one. They're gone." Jack says after pulling over, Carly's eyes still closed as her mouth clamps shut, her lips turning blue after a few minutes.

"Carly? Breathe, Carly! Breathe, damn it!" Jack says, gently rubbing Carly's upper left leg, Carly taking a few deep breaths as her eyes shoot open. Carly felt Jack's fingers brush against her inner thigh and looked right at him.

"Are you alright? You scared the hell out of me." Jack says.

 _'Slap him, scream at him, do something!'_ Carly thought but couldn't bring herself to do that. She was starting to wonder if she had feelings for Jack or was too freaked out by the fight back at the bar.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Carly says before Jack lets go and starts the van up again, driving off towards Little Seoul...hoping that Johnny doesn't shoot them when he sees the A.O.D weapons van.

"I'm okay, Jack. No need to pick me up like a ragdoll." Johnny heard Carly say as the door to his apartment opened. He stands up after hearing Jack say ' _Carly, you were punched in the ribs, face and kicked in the back. You're not okay.'_ and walks out into the living room, seeing Jack pick Carly up off the ground.

"A few bruises never hurt-" Carly says before looking around and seeing Johnny. "-hey, Johnny." Carly says as Jack puts her on the couch.

"The hell happened to you kids?" Johnny says before opening the freezer and grabbing an ice pack, walking over to Carly and pressing it against her bruised right eye.

"Just a little squabble with the deadbeats, not a big deal." Carly says, a neutral expression on her face.

 _'Either she's good at hiding her emotions or she has a really high pain tolerance!'_ Jack thought, walking over to the freezer and grabbing an ice cold beer bottle, pressing it against his bruised face, right below his left eye.

Jack then closed the freezer and rejoined Carly and Johnny.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Carly says, blinking in confusion as she tries to move the ice pack off of her face.

"Nope, not gonna work this time baby girl." Johnny says, gently moving Carly's hand away.

"I somehow became alpha to a pack of wolves." Jack says, clearly still intoxicated.

"Ok... _now_ i'm confused." Carly says as Johnny looks at the steel toe shaped bruise on Carly's back.

"I didn't see you complaining when you were served wine by a wolf in a monocle!" Jack says.

"Okay, how hard did they shoot you in the head?" Carly says, concerned. Last time one of them got hurt, it was Carly and she was hit in the head with a crowbar. Some of her older memories would come to her in dreams and nightmares and her short term memory was hit and miss most of the time.

"Well..." Jack says before passing out and crashing through the wooden coffee table.

"He'll have a really bad hangover...and possibly a few missing organs." Carly says as she stands up, helping Johnny pull Jack up off the ground.

"Never gonna give you up...never gonna let you down...never gonna run around...and desert you..." Jack sings drunkenly before they take him into the room and throw him on the bed.

Johnny carefully rubbed Carly's back and kissed her on her forehead before walking into the living room.

 _'Fucking 0taku damn near got Carly killed!'_ Johnny thought as he picks up pieces of the destroyed coffee table and throws them in the trashcan.

 **The next morning...**

"My head...i feel like i ran in front of that Issi again." Jack mutters sleepily, cracking his eyes open when he heard soft snoring and finds Carly sound asleep next to him, parts of her hair out of it's messy bun and Jack's arm around her back, his hand resting on her ass.

"Carly...wake up." Jack says. Carly continues sleeping peacefully and Jack found himself playing with a highlighted lock of Carly's hair, twirling it around his finger to try to wake her up.

 _'Nothing? I hope she doesn't kill me for what i'm about to do.'_ Jack thought, using the hand that was on Carly's ass and pinched it, causing her to yelp and bolt upright, her eyes shooting open.

Jack laughed as he sat up, putting his left hand on Carly's upper leg to try to calm her down. Once again, his fingers brush against her inner thigh and Carly looks right at Jack.

"Sorry about that, kiddo." Jack says. Carly took a minute to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"I wonder what goes through that head of yours sometimes, Jack." Carly says after opening her eyes again, looking right at Jack.

"You'll have to tell me about that scar one day." Jack says, seeing the scar through Carly's right eyebrow. It made her look similar to Ellie from The Last Of Us. Half the time, Carly did act like Ellie.

"Maybe another time." Carly says as she and Jack got off of the bed and walked into the living room, finding Johnny asleep on the couch.

"I didn't take any of your organs and try to sell them on the black market." Carly says as Jack checks to see how many organs he has.

"How much would a kidney go for nowadays, kids?" Johnny says as he wakes up and Carly walks over to him, intent on hugging him. Instead, Johnny pulls Carly into his lap and tickles her, her laughter amusing him.

 _'Trevor's out of his mind, they're just close friends.'_ Jack thought, grabbing a beer from the fridge after opening it. He grabbed his phone, took a video of Johnny tickling Carly and sent it to Trevor.

 _'That should guarantee some entertainment!'_ Jack thought, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2:Psycho overprotective uncle T

_'Oh, fuck! He's gonna kill me!'_ Johnny thought, trying to untie himself as Trevor grabs a crowbar from the back of the truck. Trevor stormed over to Johnny, smashing the crowbar into Johnny's left leg.

"Fuck! Trevor, what the hell's gotten into you?!" Johnny shouts through the gag in his mouth. Trevor hits Johnny with the crowbar again, this time hitting Johnny's crotch.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you, Johnny boy." Trevor says, untying Johnny's mouth as Jack watched on, clearly amused by this.

"Trevor...what the hell...is the matter with you?" Johnny manages to say despite being in a lot of pain. To him, getting hit with a crowbar hurt a hell of a lot more than getting shot.

"I asked you if you were fucking my niece and you said no! You fucking lied to me and Carly covered for you!" Trevor says before hitting Johnny's crotch again, Jack unable to hold his laughter in anymore.

Trevor aimed again but stopped as a Lost MC van drove up and Carly got out, aiming an AP Pistol at Trevor.

"Drop the crowbar Trevor! Drop it!" Carly says, Trevor dropping the crowbar as Carly walks over to Johnny, putting the gun back into the waistband of her skinny jeans before grabbing her K Bar knife and cutting the rope off of Johnny's arms and legs.

"Trevor, what the hell's gotten into you?!" Carly shouts, helping Johnny stand up after putting the K Bar knife away. She was furious, worried and confused all in one.

"Don't want to know...just help me to the van, darling." Johnny manages to say, leaning against Carly's much smaller body. Carly helps Johnny to the passenger side, opening the door as Johnny carefully climbs in, managing to buckle himself up.

Carly closes the door before walking over to the driver's side, noticing Jack hiding behind the truck.

 _' I'll deal with you fucking screwballs later.'_ Carly thought, getting in and slamming the door shut, buckling up and starting the van, revving the engine up and scaring the hell out of Jack before driving off.

"Hey, i didn't know that she'd show up!" Jack says after emerging from his hiding spot. Trevor picks up the crowbar, slamming it into the truck repeatedly.

 **Sandy Shores Medical Center E.R,** **Trauma room 7**

"Kidnapped me...tied me up in the desert...your uncle is completely fucking crazy, Carly!" Johnny says, still in pain. Carly buried her head in her hands, trying to make sense of this. She was quiet for several minutes until Johnny reached his hand out, taking one of her hands into his. Nothing was broken thankfully but Johnny would have trouble walking for a while and that made Carly feel gulity.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hurting really bad right now darling." Johnny says as Carly let her other hand drop to her side. He hadn't meant to snap at her. Carly nodded in understanding as Johnny carefully pulled her onto the bed, holding her in his arms.

"I just want Trevor to understand that i'm not a little kid anymore and that he doesn't need to try to kill you." Carly says, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder.

"What psychotic bastard hits another man below the belt with a crowbar?! That really fucking hurt!" Johnny says.

Carly tried to get rid of the disturbing images in her mind but couldn't. She remembered what Ivory did to her at McKenzie Airfield and how it caused her to lose her memory. She was still having trouble remembering things and buried her head into Johnny's shoulder, clearly still hungover from last night.

Johnny absentmindedly tucked a lock of Carly's hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers against her neck. She tried not to laugh because she was ticklish there too.

"Stop it, come on." Carly says, soft laughter escaping her mouth. Johnny always knew how to make her feel better.

"Don't like that spot? How about here?" Johnny says, trailing his fingers down Carly's shoulder and arm.

"How much Vicodin did they give you, John?" Carly says. She knew that Johnny started acting like this after a bad injury when the doctors give him strong medicine.

"Just enough to take the edge off." Johnny says, finally resting his hand on Carly's right hip. He had calmed down and now he was trying to calm her down.

 _'Trevor can take that crowbar and shove it up his ass!'_ Johnny thought as Carly became completely quiet again. Johnny looked at Carly, seeing that she was asleep before kissing her forehead.

 **E.R waiting room...**

"Trevor, you're overreacting." Michael says, pulling Trevor into the hallway, Jack following. Jack wasn't completely sure why he called Michael but he had no luck calming Trevor down so he called the older man for backup.

"I'm overreacting?! If you'd kept a better eye on Carly, she would've never met Johnny to begin with!" Trevor shouts.

"They're just friends, Trevor! I trust my little girl!" Michael shouts. With Trevor, there was no keeping things under control.

"Oh, you trust Carly? One day, Mikey boy, one day, they're gonna slip up and she'll end up pregnant with his kid!" Trevor shouted before Jack broke it up by cracking Trevor over the head with an empty bedpan, rendering Trevor unconscious.

"Nice shot, Jack." Michael says.

"Well thank you. I had to do something, he was giving me a headache." Jack says before he and Michael proceed to drag Trevor out of the hospital, throwing him into the street before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3:They Did What?

"Keep him from waking up!" Carly says as Johnny walks into the bedroom before she gets off of the couch and walking to the door, opening it and seeing Jack.

"Brr...freezing cold for October. Hey, half pint." Jack says, kissing Carly on her forehead before walking in. Carly closed the door. Normally, she would've shook her head because of Jack's nicknames for her. Carly was about 10 inches shorter than Jack and a foot shorter than Johnny.

"Uh, Jack-" Carly says, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Look, about the last incident, i-" Jack says before noticing that Carly is wearing one of Johnny's shirts instead of her own clothes.

"Oh...Oh! I'm so sorry for barging in, i'll-" Jack says before Carly wraps her little hand around his left wrist.

"No, we didn't do that...we did something worse." Carly says as she leads Jack to the bedroom, revealing a tied up, beaten up and enraged Canadian.

Jack fell to the floor, laughing at the current predicament Trevor had gotten into this time and confusing Carly and Johnny.

"You...beat up and...kidnapped Trevor?" Jack says between laughing. He stands up, hearing Trevor's muffled shouting and walks over, ripping the tape off of Trevor's mouth.

"How'd this happen, you fucking lunatic?'' Jack says.

 **Late last night, Yellow Jack inn...**

Trevor walks in as Time Of The Season by The Zombies was playing from the jukebox. He looks over, seeing Carly and Johnny slow dancing with each other before turning back to Janet.

''Beer, now!" Trevor orders despite Janet telling him that he's banned. She cracks the beer open and hands it to him. Trevor turns back to Carly and Johnny before taking two sips of his drink and throws the rest at them, stopping their dance.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Trevor?! It was just a dance!" Carly yells furiously. She and Johnny had gotten out of the city to get away from the maniac but he followed them anyway.

"And what was in your mind, huh?! You don't have to tell me, i saw the look in your eyes! _'As soon as we get home, the first thing you're doing is shoving your dick in me.'_ Am i right?!" Trevor says, shouting at the end.

"No! You're a fucking lunatic who doesn't understand normal friendships!" Johnny yells.

"You even think about shoving your dick in my niece, i'll fucking cut it off!" Trevor shouts before Johnny walks over and grabs Trevor, smacking Trevor's head repeatedly against the bar.

Carly watched on as Johnny lets go, throwing the unconscious Trevor to the floor before both of them drag him out of the bar, put him in the back of the van and tie him up.

"If we hide him at my place, my mom will go batshit crazy Johnny." Carly says after closing and locking the doors.

"Fuck, i forgot for a second that she hates Trevor." Johnny says before they walk to the van, get in and drive off.

 **Present time...**

"Well you should've left them alone." Jack says. Trevor throws a murderous look at Johnny but Carly looks at Trevor and Trevor backs off.

"You shouldn't have sent me that video, Jack!" Trevor shouts.

"I accidentally sent it to all of my contacts. I tell you, a 50 year old Mexican drug dealer is gonna be confused." Jack says. Carly wraps her hand around a crowbar, only for Johnny to take it away from her.

"As much as i'd love to see 0taku on the floor bleeding, we've got a different situation on our hands darling." Johnny says, putting the crowbar away. Carly nods in agreement, remembering that Jack has a metal plate in his head and probably wouldn't take any damage from a girl half his size hitting him with a weapon.

"Will one of you fucking untie me already?! Or are you-" Trevor shouts, looking at Jack "-gonna stand guard while those two fuck until exhaustion?!" He finishes shouting before Jack punches him, knocking him out.

Carly, Johnny and Jack all look at each other, unsure of what to do now. After all, they had to untie Trevor at some point.


	4. Chapter 4:Helping out(Christmas special)

"Carly?" Jack says, nudging the younger girl. Carly pointed to one of the trees, Jack seeing the look in her eyes. "No, there's not enough room on the roof of the car for that one!" He says, guessing the tree to be about 7ft tall.

"No, the one behind it!" Carly says, grabbing Jack's hand and leading him to a tree that looked like the little one from _A Charlie Brown Christmas_.

"You're a bit strange when it comes to Christmas shopping." Jack says, shaking his head as The Christmas Song by Mel Thorne played from the radio nearby, the clerk dressed in an elf outfit talked to a married couple and their two children, a redheaded boy about 9 and a little girl about 5 with light brown hair.

 _'They look like little kid versions of Jimmy and Carly.'_ Jack thought, watching the kids, who were amazed by the Christmas trees and lights. Carly was about to grab the little Charlie Brown Christmas tree when a boy no older than 7 kicked her left leg, making her fall.

"My tree! Get your own, lady!" The boy shouted, Jack helping Carly stand up and brush the fake snow off of her grey and dark red cable knit sweater.

"You okay?" Jack says, Carly nodding before Jack turned to the little boy. "It's not nice to go kicking people! I think that you need to apologize to-" He says, the boy kicking Jack now, Jack falling and rubbing his right leg.

"Ow! What was that for?! You're being a little grinch!" Jack says, Carly crouching down next to him and helping him sit up.

The two didn't expect the boy to burst into tears and start screaming, his mom running over to him.

"James, what's wrong?!" The blonde woman says, crouching down and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"They're trying to take my tree and he called me-!" James says, sobbing violently.

"I'm gonna use-" Jack says lowly, Carly putting her hand on his mouth.

"Let me handle this." Carly says, standing up, the woman noticing how exactly she's standing.

"James, did you kick this nice lady?" The woman says, James nodding reluctantly.

"I... i wasn't trying to... hurt her but..." James manages to say, still crying and shaking.

"I'm sorry, miss. It's his first Christmas just after his uncle died and he's..." The woman says.

"It's okay." Carly says before turning to James, crouching down next to him as the woman helped Jack up. "It's not easy when you lose someone you love, kiddo." She says, James sniffling as Carly reaches over, brushing the little boy's tears away.

"I... i just miss... him so much." James says, green eyes red from crying.

"I... sort of know what you're feeling... when i was about your age... i lost my uncle Trevor and at the time... i thought i'd never see him again." Carly says, tears in her eyes.

The memory of her first Christmas without Trevor around hurt her sometimes.

"He... he came back?" James says.

"Not until a few months ago. He thought that... me and my family were gone too." Carly says, James nodding.

"I'm sorry i... hurt you and your friend." James says.

"It's okay James. I'm sorry about your uncle but he'll always be watching over you and he wouldn't want you to be sad. You'll get to see him again one day." Carly says.

"In heaven?" James asks.

"Yes. All our loved ones who are watching over us... we'll all get to see them again one day." Carly says, Jack and the woman walking over to them.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Jack says.

"I'll be okay." James says, Carly standing up before the four walk to the tree that James wanted. "Are you sure?" He says, Carly nodding.

"Every family needs that perfect tree for Christmas." Carly says, James wrapping his arms around her and Carly returning the hug before they let go, Jack helping James pick the tree up and over to the elf behind the register.

"That was really nice of you to do that, miss. I haven't seen my son smile in so long." The woman says.

"It's no problem. The holidays are a time of happiness and showing your family how special they are to you." Carly says.

"You are absolutely right, miss..." The woman says.

"Carly." Carly says, extending her hand.

"Melissa." The woman says, shaking Carly's hand as James and Jack walk back with the tree, the four walking over to Melissa's grey Cheval Fugitive and Jack and Carly putting the tree in the back, Carly closing the door as James hugged her again.

"Have a merry Christmas, Carly and Jack." James says before they let go.

"You have a merry Christmas too, James." Carly says before James gets in the car, closing the passenger door and buckling up as Melissa started the car, driving away.

"That was a really good thing you did, little one." Jack says.

"I remember my first Christmas without Trevor around... it didn't feel the same, Jack. I'm glad he's back... even though he drives me crazy sometimes." Carly says, Jack resting a hand on her right shoulder while gently brushing her tears away with the other.

"Trevor loves you like you're his own child, Carly. Yeah, he might not like you being friends with Johnny but he still cares about you... if he was around while you were growing up, things might be different." Jack says before they hug.

It was a few minutes before they let go, both walking back to the trees and seeing the tall one they saw earlier.

"Hey-" The man in the elf costume says, Carly and Jack walking over to him. "-it's the last one on the lot. If you kids want it, it's yours." He says, Jack and Carly looking at each other before nodding.

Jack reached for his wallet but the man stopped him.

"No need to pay me after how you and your friend helped that kid and his mom out earlier. I'll help you tie it to the car." The man says before the three of them walk over to the tree.

Trevor and Johnny were the first to see Jack and Carly pull up in the De Santa driveway, the tree tied to the roof, both walking out and over to them as Jack and Carly get out of the car, Carly and Johnny hugging.

"Trevor, help me with thing, it's heavy!" Jack says, him and Trevor untying the tree and lifting it off the grey Kumura, taking it into the house, Michael looking at them in surprise when he sees the tree before helping them take it into the living room.

"You alright?" Johnny says as he and Carly sit down at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah... i'm alright. First Christmas with Trevor back in my life." Carly says.

"As long as he doesn't punch me like he did on Thanksgiving..." Johnny says, Carly trying not to laugh.

"He had too much to drink, i'm surprised he's not drunk now-" Carly says, Johnny pulling her into his lap and tickling her. "Johnny! Quit it!" She says in between laughter, Johnny stopping as both of them notice mistletoe above them and look up, Jack holding the mistletoe in his right hand.

"Oh, come on! Christmas tradition and Trevor's not paying any attention!" Jack says.

"Jack, we could use some help with the decorations!" Michael says.

"No, we've got it under control, Mike!" Trevor says, Jack walking into the living room as Tracey playfully throws some silver garland at Trevor, the older man throwing it back at the blonde.

"Uncle Trevor! Stop!" Tracey says between laughter as she and Trevor continue throwing garland at each other.

"Yep... just like it used to be." Carly says, her and Johnny standing up and walking into the living room, Jack throwing red garland at Carly and laughing wildly. "Oh, you're gonna get it, mister!" She says, picking up some blue garland and throwing it at Jack.

After the tree was completely decorated, Jack drank some eggnog, Trevor snickering.

"Alright, Trevor! What's the deal with you today?" Carly says, Trevor leaning in and whispering something into her ear. "Yeah, he's gonna be hungover tomorrow." She says, her and Trevor laughing as Johnny pulls Jack away, taking him into the living room.

"Bu... but i'm not drunk, Johnny... i just have a speech impediment-" Jack says before passing out on the couch.

Carly did something that took Trevor by surprise, pulling him into a hug.

"What's this for?" Trevor says, wrapping his arms around Carly.

"I love you, Uncle T. I missed you so much." Carly says, Trevor lightly stroking her hair.

"I love you too, babydoll. I'm sorry about how i've been acting... it's just... i missed you so much." Trevor says.


	5. Chapter 5:A New Start(NYE special)

**De Santa residence…**

"What's the mistletoe still doing up, Jack?" Carly says as she walks downstairs, Jack looking right at her.

Carly had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black lace cami, red stiletto heels increased her height by 6 inches.

"Okay, you're more dressed up than usual." Jack says, Carly's usual cat eye makeup had a little more shimmer to it and she had on red lipstick.

"Well, it's New Year's Eve and in a few hours, we'll be ringing in 2016." Carly says.

"And you're all dressed up which means… one of us distracts Trevor while you and Johnny go at it like bunnies… got it." Jack says, Carly nodding. "Have you thought this through completely? Are you sure you're ready?" He asks.

"Yes and I understand your concern and you acting like an older brother-" Carly says.

"But you're an adult and you make your own decisions… doesn't mean Trevor won't try to break Johnny's neck." Jack says, hearing the door open and turns around, seeing Johnny walking in.

"He can try but i'm not backing down." Johnny says before walking over to Carly and kissing her.

Jack walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator and opening it, drinking it. He hoped that Carly doesn't end up with a broken heart like he did. He then remembered how tiny she is and was hoping that it doesn't hurt so much.

' _It's gonna be her first time… pain would be natural but… she's so damn small.'_ Jack thought, Trevor walking in from the glass doors and briefly glancing at Johnny and Carly before walking to Jack.

"You thinking what i'm thinking, Jack?" Trevor says.

"That tonight, there's gonna be more fireworks than the ones in the sky." Jack says, finishing the beer before grabbing another one, Trevor grabbing one as well.

"I just hope that they use protection. If she ends up pregnant, i'm gonna kill him." Trevor says, opening his beer and drinking it.

"No, you're not and you'll both end up with bad hangovers if you drink too much." Michael says after walking into the kitchen and opening the whiskey bottle, pouring a glass and drinking it before putting the whiskey back and closing the fridge.

"Oh, you're one to talk Michael. I remember one New Year's Eve before the kids were born when you and Amanda ended up passed out on the roof of your home in Ludendorff." Trevor says, Amanda hearing that and trying not to laugh, holding onto her glass of wine. "Mandy, you've been drinking too?" He says.

"Just a bit. It's only my second glass." Amanda says, Michael knowing that she's lying. However, both already agreed to no fighting tonight and since Amanda seemed calmer around Trevor with a few drinks in her, Michael hoped it would stay peaceful and that they wouldn't ring in the new year in chaos.

"How long until they start fighting?" Johnny says softly, kissing Carly's neck as she moved her head up.

"I hope they don't. I want one year to start off without a fight…" Carly says, losing all train of thought when Johnny's right hand drifts down to her right leg, lightly massaging her inner thigh. "Hey, show some restraint, John boy. Not yet." She says, her voice between a whisper and a normal tone.

Johnny's arm drifts back up to around Carly's waist, his left arm around her shoulders as she placed her little hands on it, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead, smiling slightly.

' _Yep… they're gonna be at it like rabbits when the fireworks are going off… and into the next day as well.'_ Jack thought, throwing the beer bottle away.

Jack knew it was gonna be a hell of a New Year's Eve to remember.


	6. Chapter 6: Starting Off(NYE Special)

**A/N: Welcome to part 2 of this New Year's Eve adventure, prepare for drunk Trevor and drunk Lamar.**

"Trevor, get your ass down from there!" Michael shouts after Trevor's climbed up to the roof. Some of the people who were at the party had come outside to see Trevor on the roof as well, Lamar being one and being downright drunk, dancing to I Can't Dance by Genesis.

The lyrics described Lamar, he was a stupid dancer when drunk.

"The perfect body… with the perfect face… no, I can't dance, I can't talk, only thing about me is the way that I walk… no, I can't dance… I can't sing, I'm just standing here selling everything!" Lamar sang drunkenly, trying to climb up to the roof but Franklin stops him.

"I ain't letting you go up there so you can fall and break your neck, you drunken idiot!" Franklin says, Lamar trying to get free as Trevor starts singing Don't Lose My Number by Phil Collins as loud as he can.

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK, I HEARD HIM CRY… AND I BELIEVE HIM… HE NEVER MEANT TO DO ANYTHING WRONG, IT'S GONNA GET WORSE IF HE WAITS TOO LONG… NOW BILLY, BILLY DON'T YOU LOSE MY NUMBER… CAUSE YOU'RE NOT ANYWHERE THAT I CAN FIND YOU-"

Trevor was then cut off by Jack throwing a grenade at him, causing him to jump off the roof and fall, landing on the ground with a thud, the grenade exploding after.

"It's almost midnight, the fireworks are gonna start!" Jack shouts, Trevor standing up and stumbling over to the group. He looked around but couldn't find Carly or Johnny.

"Where the hell are they?!" Trevor says a bit too loud but before he could turn around and head back in, everyone started counting.

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone says, shouting at the end as the fireworks lit up the sky.

"M, Carly missed the countdown! Where is she?!" Trevor says.

"I don't know, she loves New Year's Eve… maybe it just got to be a bit much for her." Michael says.

Trevor nodded and walked inside towards the kitchen but stopped when he heard a bed rocking back and forth upstairs. He looked into the living room, seeing Tracey and then looked outside, seeing Amanda and Michael kissing… that only left one woman of the De Santa family.

Trevor started to walk upstairs but felt something hit him from behind and dropped to his knees as electricity ran through his body, Trevor violently spasming until Jack eased off the trigger of the taser, Trevor trying to catch his breath.

"Leave them alone, Trevor." Jack says, Trevor standing up and facing Jack.

" _You_ listen to me, mercenary! That girl is too fucking young!" Trevor shouts.

"Carly's 18, gonna be 19 in a few weeks. I don't like Klebitz, same as you but Carly can make her own damn decisions!" Jack says, this time pulling a pistol out.

"What?! You'd never shoot-" Trevor says, cut off by a dart being shot into his neck instead of a bullet and falling to the bottom of the steps out cold.

Jack put the tranquilizer pistol in his jeans pocket and walked over, picking Trevor up, dragging him outside into the backyard, tying him to one of the lawn chairs.

"Happy new year, lunatic. Sleep tight." Jack says before walking back inside, the noises from Carly's room and the fireworks making him smirk a bit. "Damn, you're a loud one Carly." He says before rejoining the party.

When Trevor woke up, his mind was blank and he was sunburned on his arms but managed to untie himself and stand up, getting hit hard by the hangover and tranquilizer, sitting back down.

"What the fuck happened last night?!" Trevor said to himself.

"Oh, just you being an overprotective lunatic and yeah… they wore themselves out." Jack says, Trevor looking at him angrily.

"If you hadn't stopped me, Johnny would be in the hospital or six feet under in Paleto Bay!" Trevor roared, Jack punching him. "I'm making a personal injury claim!" He shouts, his left hand over his nose.

"Maybe you should readjust how you see Carly. She's not a kid anymore, Trevor." Jack says, Trevor pushing past him and walking into the house, seeing several people passed out on the floor, Lamar's arms around Infernus, one of the strippers from the Vanilla Unicorn.

"At least it's not Michael this time. Last stripper he was with fell out of a hotel window in Liberty City." Trevor says after Jack walks in and Michael walks downstairs, kissing Amanda before she leaves for her yoga class.

"That was 16 years ago, Trevor." Michael says.

"Yeah and little Gigi ended up crashing onto a car and breaking her right hip. Where was it she worked at again?" Trevor says.

"The Triangle club in Bohan." Michael says. As much as he tried to forget, Amanda pretty much caused Gionna's injury. Michael remembered running out to the balcony and had to run back in, he thought Gionna was dead.

Upstairs, Carly was waking up, finding herself in Johnny's arms, Johnny sound asleep. Carly trailed her fingers on his arms, Johnny moving his head to the right and kissing her on her forehead, his eyes still closed.

Carly wrapped an arm around Johnny and moved closer to him, settling back into sleep with one thought going through her mind.

' _Hell of a damn good way to ring in the new year.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Invisible Touch

"Karaoke night's always fun, Jack." Carly says, lightly nudging Jack.

"Yeah, most of the time." Jack says before seeing a woman he hadn't seen since he was 16.

His ex, Elizabeth.

Jack tried to run as the petite redhead turned to see him but Carly stopped him.

"I've got a better idea." Carly says, gently dragging Jack to the stage and telling the MC what song they want to sing.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna do something a bit different here now than what these two originally planned." The MC says before the live version of Invisible Touch by Genesis starts playing, Jack and Carly each grabbing a microphone.

"Well, I've been waiting… I've been waiting here so long…" Jack sings.

"And thinking nothing, no no, nothing could go wrong… but now I know.." Carly sings.

"She's got a built in ability… to touch everything she sees.." Both sing now, Elizabeth turning and seeing them.

"And now it seems I've fallen, fallen for her… she seems to have that invisible touch, yeah… she reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart." Jack sings.

"She seems to have that invisible touch, yeah… it takes control and slowly tears you apart." Carly sings.

"I don't really know her, I only know her name… and though she'll crawl under your skin, you'll want her just the same and now I know..." Jack sings, Elizabeth raising her eyebrows at that part.

"She's got something you just can't trust… it's something mysterious!" Carly sings, half shouting when the people cheer louder.

"And now it seems I've fallen, fallen for her! She seems to have that invisible touch, yeah… it reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart. She seems to have that invisible touch, yeah, it takes control and slowly tears you apart!" Jack sings louder.

"She don't like losing… to her, it's just a game." Both sing, Elizabeth glaring at Carly now as Carly jumped onto Jack's back, Jack holding onto her legs as her arms were wrapped around him.

"And though she will fuck up your life!" Carly sings.

"You want her just the same! Ask me, I know… she's got a built in ability… to touch everything she sees… and now it seems I've fallen, fallen for her!" Jack sings.

"She seems to have that invisible touch, yeah. She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart… she seems to have that invisible touch, yeah… it takes control and slowly tears you apart!" Both sing, Carly kissing Jack's forehead before jumping off of him.

"She seems to have that invisible touch, she seems to have that invisible touch…" Carly sings before Jack grabs her, spinning her around.

As both finished their duet, everyone except Elizabeth cheered them. The music faded out as Jack and Carly handed their microphones to the next duet and jumped off the stage, both walking to the bar.

"Damn, Carly. You really know how to help me smile." Jack says, pulling Carly into his arms and spinning her around for a few seconds.

"What, no kiss? Or are you two "Just friends", Is that it?!" Elizabeth says after storming over to them.

"What we were doing is having fun-" Carly says.

"No, what _you_ were doing is acting like a little tramp!" Elizabeth yells.

"Acting like you have any right to be pissed off when you were stringing me along for two years, you evil bitch!" Jack shouts, Elizabeth backing up.

"Jack-" Elizabeth starts to say, trying to calm him down.

"Carly's a damn good friend! She'll never screw me over like you did!" Jack shouts, Elizabeth trying to slap him but Carly grabs her switchblade, aiming it at Elizabeth.

"You want to try to hit him, you'll lose that arm! Got it?!" Carly says angrily, Elizabeth backing up and running away. "You alright, pal?" She asks after putting her knife away.

"Better than alright! I've never seen her or anyone run off that quick!" Jack says, him and Carly hugging.

It was after they let go that Sledgehammer by Peter Gabriel started playing, Jack and Carly looking at each other.

"Oh, get on up there, half pint." Jack says before Carly climbed up onto a nearby table and started dancing.

' _I can see why Johnny first thought of her as Gionna 2.0… and thank god Trevor isn't here to drag Carly home.'_ Jack thought as Carly continued dancing on the table.

Jack knew that a free spirited girl like Carly isn't someone you find too often in Los Santos


	8. Chapter 8: 4th of July craziness

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, ideas can be hard to think of sometimes. Anyway, here we go with a 4th of July chapter. What kind of trouble will Jack and Carly get into? ;)**

"Come on, I don't want to do this!" Jack says as he and Carly walked into the store, immediately finding a shopping cart.

"Jack, how could you not like the 4th of July?" Carly asks.

"No, I like the 4th, I just don't want to have to bail you and Johnny out of jail again!" Jack says, referring to last year's 4th of July party where Carly had smashed a brick into Benson's head and knocked him out after Benson had already arrested Johnny for beating Trevor up and putting Trevor in the hospital.

"That was a one time incident and Trevor started it. Now, come on, let's go!" Carly says, the tiny 19 year old dragging Jack by his hand down the aisle with the fireworks. Jack knew that Carly had something in mind as she stopped by the M80's…

The two grabbed as many fireworks as they could, putting them in the shopping cart alongside several family sized bags of chips, chicken wings and fifteen bottles of soda as well as beer, vodka and whiskey, Michael having gotten the burgers, chicken wings and hotdogs. Carly also made sure to grab extra charcoal and lighter fluid as well as several kinds of BBQ sauce.

"So… is Johnny planning something special for you two this 4th of July?" Jack asks.

"Not that I know of… he does tend to keep things a surprise sometimes." Carly says, her and Johnny having been together for just a little under a year now, they're one year anniversary coming up in September.

Although Carly was curious, she decided not to ask anything beforehand.

The two finished shopping for the BBQ and headed over to Johnny and Carly's new home in Chumash, Carly and Johnny having moved in together in May.

"Hey there, sugar. Find everything we need?" Johnny says before he and Carly kiss.

"Yep. Damn, it's boiling out here." Carly says, pulling her light brown hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, it is. Although it's more of a dry heat here, the humidity in Alderney made 85° feel like 110°. I'll be in the house in a bit, okay?" Johnny says before they kiss, Carly heading into the house. "Did you mention anything about it to her, Jack?" He asks.

"Did as you said, kept it to myself… it's you who's gonna have to deal with a pissed off Trevor after this." Jack says.

"Well, Trevor's always hated me, even before I knew Carly. Now come on, let's go set everything up." Johnny says before the two get the rest of the things from Jack's Kumura and walk into the house.

It was later during the party that Jack had asked a drunk Michael where Amanda is.

"Fuck, if Madam Godzilla would rather be with Fabien than here with her family, it's that bitch's fucking decision!" Michael slurred, downing his fifth beer. Amanda had been pissed that Carly had decided to leave home just as the two had started fixing their mother daughter bond, Amanda having called Carly every horrible name known to humans.

Carly simply brushed it off, saying to Amanda "If you can't accept that I'm starting my life with the man that I love, then that's on you but I'm not staying in a home where you constantly abuse me for every decision that I make, Amanda!" and the two had not spoken since.

Trevor, meanwhile, was busy scaring Carly and Johnny's elderly neighbors, Mr and Mrs Sanchez by shooting off M80's in their driveway… until his shirt had caught on fire when he tried to light another M80 and was holding it too close to him as Lamar threw lighter fluid at Trevor, who was screaming as he rolled around, managing to put the flames out.

"What the fuck, you psychotic fool?!" Franklin yells, snatching the lighter fluid from Lamar as Trevor stands up, part of his shirt and pants burned off.

"You told Jack to give Lamar a can of lighter fluid?" Carly asks.

"So I can do this…" Johnny says before getting down on one knee and grabbing a little box from his jeans pocket, opening it and revealing an Alexandrite engagement ring.

Everyone around Carly and Johnny were waiting for an answer from the tiny brunette… who, too overcome with emotion, smiled and nodded, Johnny smiling and putting the ring on Carly's left ring finger before standing up and picking Carly up in his arms, spinning her around as they kissed, everyone grabbing drinks and toasting to the newly engaged couple.

Everyone except Trevor, who proceeded to get into his Bodhi and drive off… it was when he was back in his caravan in Sandy Shores, however, that he screamed in pure rage, banging his head repeatedly against it until he slumped to the ground, bleeding and crying.

Trevor eventually stood up and walked into his caravan, patching himself up and grabbing a picture… the picture he kept with him after leaving Ludendorff… the one of himself and a much younger Carly.

Trevor was angry… because now, little Carly Jade Townley, who had changed to Carly Jade De Santa was soon going to be Carly Jade Klebitz…

That little girl was now truly never coming back.


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Madness

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you all are enjoying it whether you're getting treats or playing tricks. :) I also wrote this one with werewolfgirl022 so Happy Halloween, werewolf. :)**

"What have you got there, half pint?" Jack asks as Carly puts a black garment bag in the closet.

"Costume for tonight's horror house the LS Hunterz are throwing for Halloween… have you decided what you're gonna dress up as yet?" Carly says.

"One of the infected from _The Last Of Us_. I just hope Ashley doesn't shoot me." Jack says.

"Jack, I've known Ashley since I was a baby, it'll take a lot more than a mercenary in a costume to scare her." Carly says as Johnny walked in, him and Carly kissing.

"You sure you want to do the horror house? I mean they don't let anyone out, unless it's for medical reasons. There's no safe word or anything like that." Jack says.

"Horror houses… maybe this one will literally scare Trevor to death." Carly says, Jack knowing that Trevor had been being increasingly difficult towards Carly since she and Johnny got engaged.

"It does scare people a lot. I did one a few years back and I was thought that they were going to kill me." Jack says. "Most people walk in and then come back out terrified and white as a ghost." He says.

"I say we go check it out… and drag the lunatic along." Carly says, Jack and Johnny letting her go get changed into her costume as Jack dialed Ashley's number.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?" Ashley says.

"I tried to convince Carly not to come to the horror house tonight… she wants to drag Trevor along and scare the living hell out of him." Jack says.

"Is he still giving her hell?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. At this point, I think Carly and Johnny are tempted to run off and elope." Jack says.

"Yeah and they will get us to help." Ashley says. "I'll be on the door tonight, just come and see me and I'll let you guys in. No need to wait in line." She says.

"Got it… and keep Lex away from the kegs!" Jack says, hearing Lex in the background.

"I would tell you what Lex is doing but I don't want to spoil it for you guys." Ashley says.

"Alright… see ya later, Trickster." Jack says before they hang up, Jack turning around and seeing Carly in her black and red devil costume. At the same time, Trent was walking in and screamed before hiding behind the couch.

"Trent, come on! It's just a costume!" Carly says.

"I know tiny." Trent says.

"Then why'd you scream?!" Carly asks.

"Go to sleep, tiny." Scott says.

Carly spun around and slammed her left foot into Scott's ribs before slamming her right foot into Scott's crotch, Scott falling after dropping the knife and screaming in pain.

"Jeff the killer?!" Carly says, pulling Scott up.

"Yeah, glad you didn't ruin the makeup. Need it for the horror house tonight." Scott says.

"Speaking of horror house, I got your costumes." Trent says to Jack and Johnny, who follow him outside.

"What's on your mind, tiny?" Scott asks after Carly hands him an ice pack.

"Much more craziness from Trevor, Johnny and I'll run to Gretna Green if we have to, get married under the famous anvil." Carly says.

"And you would get us to keep Trevor occupied while you do that?" Scott asks.

"Some of you… I asked Ashley to be my matron of honor, I also need some bridesmaids and Johnny's trying to find a best man and some groomsmen." Carly says.

"Alright, I'm sure a few of us will be handle Trevor's craziness while you are gone." Scott says.

"Alright- oh, hey Paul." Carly says, seeing Paul walk in dressed as Hornswoggle.

"Oh, little man. Dressed up as a leprechaun?!" Scott says, laughing.

"I'll bite your face off!" Paul says in an Irish accent.

"That's exactly what Hornswoggle tried to do to several other WWE superstars a few years ago!" Carly says as Johnny and Jack walked in.

"Hey, where's your pot of gold Paul?" Jack asks jokingly.

"I'll give you a pot in your face!" Paul says.

"Alright lads, no fighting now." Carly says in a subtle Irish accent.

"Don't tell me what to do lass." Paul says in the Irish accent.

"Come on, let's go enjoy Halloween." Scott says.

At the LS Hunterz clubhouse later, Ashley let them in and saw that Johnny was dressed up as a runner from _The Last Of Us_ while Jack was dressed up as a clicker.

"Hey, what happened to dressing up as Harley Quinn?" Scott asks, seeing that Ashley was dressed as Sachiko from _Corpse Party_ instead.

"Changed my mind." Ashley says, as a bunch of people came running out of a room screaming.

"You do have a sign that says _"18 and younger, proceed with caution."_ , right?" Carly asks.

"No it's a two mirror prank. Diamond is dressed up as Bloody Mary and she's been scaring the hell out of people. We've turned all the rooms into something a bit scary." Ashley says.

"Jack, wait!" Carly shouts, seeing Jack run into a room that says _"DON'T FEED THE ZOMBIES!"_ , Jack coming out of the room screaming.

"Jack, you fucking idiot!" Tommy yells from the bar.

"Shut up, Tommy! Ashley, why is Clint dressed as a zombie?!" Jack says.

"Why don't you have a look around the place and see if you can figure it out." Ashley says.

Carly walked over to the bar, Tommy handing her a Pumpkin flavored beer and Carly drinking it.

"Drink it all up tiny." Tommy says.

"Nothing like Pumpkin flavored beverages around October. So how did it work with that assassin friend of yours?" Carly says.

"It went great… up until after she and I kissed." Tommy says.

"Someone catch you and try to kill you?" Carly asks, Tommy seeing the front doors open and seeing Anton.

"I'm not here." Tommy says, ducking under the bar.

"Where's the Aussie?!" Anton demands after storming over to Carly.

"What Aussie? I'm just trying to enjoy Halloween, pal." Carly says, letting out a startled yelp as Anton grabbed her by her slender shoulders before she smashed the beer bottle over his head and then smashed his head into the bar, Johnny and the others running over to them and Johnny pulling Carly behind him.

"You fucking bitch!" Anton yells.

"You rightly deserved it for grabbing me!" Carly says.

"Alright, outta here with you!" Ashley shouts, Anton leaving and Ashley turning to the others.

Carly had been involved in her fair share of crazy Halloween nights but none this crazy.


	10. Chapter 10: A Bittersweet Thanksgiving

" _I miss those days too but I am not going to break things off with Johnny because you want that little kid back! The girl I was back in Ludendorff is gone, Trevor! Get over it!" Carly says, yelling the last part. She had been putting up the decorations when a drunken Trevor had barged in and within minutes, had gone from crying about how he missed her to flipping out and yelling when he saw one of the wedding invitations Carly had made._

" _You're not marrying him! This isn't fucking right, Carly Jade!" Trevor yells, Carly realising something when she saw the look in Trevor's eyes._

" _Why don't you explain the real reason? It's not the age difference because I know you're screwing K8lynn… it's not you wanting me to be a little kid again. So what is it? Did you ever care about me at all?" Carly says, Trevor looking away… "Johnny and I are starting a life together… as of now, you're no longer a part of my life." She says, Trevor looking up._

" _Carly-" Trevor starts to say._

" _Get out! Get out of my home, get out of my life, Trevor Philips! You can either walk away or-" Carly shouts, pressing her SNS Pistol against Trevor's head. "You'll never take another breath." She says, Trevor knowing she meant it._

 _Trevor left, Carly slamming and locking the door… once it set in, she would let herself feel her emotions..._

Chilly November mornings made Carly think back to Ludendorff sometimes… today, her mind was somewhere else.

Checking on the Jennie-o turkey in the oven again, Carly made sure it was cooking okay before turning back to the pumpkin pie she had just finished prepping, cinnamon on the pie crust as always. She put it in the oven afterwards, closing the oven door before smoothing out her charcoal off sleeve sweater, black leggings and walking into the living room, sitting next to Johnny and readjusting her black stiletto heels as the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was airing.

"So who all has been invited this year?" Johnny asks, wrapping an arm around Carly's shoulders.

"Ashley, Clint, the LS Hunterz, Immy, Sam, most of my family, The Lost, your brother and Jack… although I don't think Jack's celebrated Thanksgiving before." Carly says.

"Well, we tried to invite him last year but he couldn't make it back from England in time. Now that I think about it, I don't think Tommy's ever celebrated Thanksgiving before either." Johnny says.

"I'm not sure, he moved from Sydney to Los Santos when he was 13." Carly says as Johnny held her, the two kissing.

It had been an incredibly crazy year and with 2017 approaching, Carly and Johnny wanted to enjoy the holidays before the new year brought new craziness… particularly, craziness from Trevor because Carly and Johnny were planning a wedding for Valentine's Day 2017.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Johnny stood up, walking over and opening it, letting Jack in.

"Hey… wow, this place looks amazing." Jack says after closing the door and looking around, seeing Thanksgiving decorations on the walls.

"Hopefully, it stays this way… last time I celebrated Thanksgiving with Ashley was back in Ludendorff and she and-" Carly says, stopping herself… she didn't want to remember the good times anymore and Jack could tell that it wasn't easy.

It was days after the fight between her and Trevor that Carly had found out part of the truth… while living in Germany, Trevor had fallen in love with a woman named Charlotte and they were engaged until Charlotte was murdered right in front of Trevor.

"Carly-" Jack starts to say.

"I asked him repeatedly to tell me the truth… all I ever got from Trevor was lies, threats and hypocrisy. So I figured…" Carly says, changing her mind. "It's Thanksgiving… let's forget all about the lunatic and have fun." She says, all three deciding to let it drop for now.

About a half hour later, Ashley, Clint, the LS Hunterz, Michael, Jimmy, Tracey, Sam, Sammy, Franklin, Immy, Lexi, Lamar, Mikey Klebitz, The Lost MC and Lester showed up as Carly and Johnny had checked on the Pumpkin and Pecan pies, putting them on the stovetop and checking on the cranberry sauce, Hawaiian King bread rolls, macaroni and cheese and every other kind of food they bought while everyone else was either watching Tv, talking or in the LS Hunterz case, playing football outside… and then Carly heard it playing on the radio after getting the turkey out of the oven and putting it on the stove.

"Climbing up on Solsbury Hill… I could see the city lights. Wind was blowing, time stood still… eagle flew out of the night…" Carly sang softly as she shut the oven door and turned the oven off, continuing to sing and unaware that it had caught Michael's attention.

"That was a lifetime ago, kiddo…" Michael says, Carly turning around.

"There was a time Trevor loved me like his own family… I guess I should've known back then that Uncle T was just who Trevor Philips was pretending to be." Carly says, the two hugging.

"Hey tiny, where's that damn turkey?" Lex shouted as he walked into the house, Carly and Michael letting go.

"Keep your pants on, Lex! The turkey ain't going anywhere it's not supposed to!" Carly says, Michael pulling the plastic bag off of the turkey.

Once seated around the table, everyone held each other's hands and closed their eyes, Jack saying a Thanksgiving prayer.

"I would also like to say that without Carly as my friend… my sister, I wouldn't have gotten through what life has thrown at me over the past 3 years. Without anyone I've met and grown close to in that time frame… it's not always easy to find what you want in life, hold onto it when you do because you never know when it'll be gone. Amen." Jack says.

"Amen." Everyone says before opening their eyes and starting to cut up the turkey.

As much as she wished it was different… as much as Carly wanted Trevor around, Trevor would never accept what she wanted out of life and would go to any lengths to destroy it.

At the same time, Trevor looked at the photo of Carly… before picking it up and throwing it, the glass in the frame cracking and catching K8lynn's attention, Trevor walking to her as she ran in.

"Everyone abandons me… it was only a matter of time before Carly did too." Trevor says sadly, K8lynn resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You've gotta be completely honest with her… you can't treat her like she's the enemy because of who she loves." K8lynn says, Trevor pulling her close to him and the two kissing.

The year was almost over… Trevor wanted to make a clean start next year but right now as K8lynn was leading him to their room, all he wanted was her...


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Chaos

**A/N: Merry early Christmas! Co written with werewolfgirl022.**

The house was quiet now as Carly and Johnny were finishing setting up the Christmas tree… and then Carly started feeling dizzy, Johnny catching her as she almost fell off the ladder.

"Alright, you need to rest darlin." Johnny says, taking Carly into his arms and walking over to the couch, putting her on it.

"Maybe using a ladder wasn't a good idea." Carly says, both hearing a knock at the door and Johnny opening it, letting Jack and Tommy in, Tommy startled by how pale Carly looked.

"You okay, tiny?" Tommy asks.

"She almost passed out a few seconds ago." Johnny says, Carly's phone chiming and her seeing a text from Ashley.

' _Ready for the party tonight?'_

' _Yeah. Just resting now, almost fell off the ladder while decorating the tree.'_ Carly replies.

' _Oh shit!'_ Ashley texts back.

' _I'm okay, it's over… but could you stop by a drugstore? Better than going crazy with worry.'_ Carly replies.

' _Yeah, sure.'_ Ashley replies, grabbing her keys and causing Clint to open his eyes.

"Carly okay?" Clint mumbles after glancing at the texts.

"Yeah she just needs me to go to the drugstore for her." Ashley says.

"Alright and if you run into Jack, tell him that I want my knife back." Clint says before they kiss and Ashley leaves.

At the drugstore, Ashley had gone down the aisle and picked up a test… unaware that Trevor had followed her into the store.

"You and Clint giving me a grandchild?" Trevor asks, making Ashley jump.

"Maybe why?" Ashley says.

"Just curious… I ain't getting any younger." Trevor says.

"Okay, just out of curiosity how would you feel about Carly and Johnny being parents?" Ashley says.

"Maybe in a decade or so… Carly's still too young." Trevor says, trying to stay calm. Ashley bought the test, left and went to Chumash.

"Really, Johnny? Is this necessary?" Carly asks as Johnny props Carly's slightly swollen feet onto a pillow and Tommy lets Ashley in, Ashley walking into the house.

"You owe me big time Carly." Ashley says, handing the test to Carly.

"Trevor?" Carly says, Ashley nodding. "I ain't budging with him." She says.

"Tiny's acting odd." Tommy whispers as Carly thanked Ashley and heading to the bathroom.

"You guys did a fantastic job here." Ashley says, admiring the decorations.

"Thanks… I guess the stress of the holidays caused some impulsiveness." Johnny says, Ashley seeing a nervous look on his face and trying to reassure him. "Ash, what if I screw this kid up?" He asks.

"Hey, you and Carly will be great parents. That little baby will be the best of both of you." Ashley says.

A few minutes later, Carly emerged from the bathroom, Johnny walking over to her and seeing the test… he immediately picked her up and spun her around as they hugged tightly, Tommy screaming as the test flew and hit him in the nose.

"That actually hurt a bit." Tommy says as Lex walked in.

"What did you do this time Tomboy?" Lex asks.

"It was an accident. Sorry, Tommy." Carly says after she was back on the floor and she and Johnny had let go, Lex picking up the test and seeing _Positive 3-4 weeks_. "You gonna start a betting pool, Lex?" She asks.

"Maybe." Lex says.

"Wait until we announce it later tonight, alright? Don't want everyone being blindsided." Carly says.

 **Later that night…**

 _Silver And Gold_ by Burl Ives played from the radio as Trent tried to offer Carly a glass of vodka as Carly straightened out her black lace cocktail mini dress.

"Not tonight, buddy." Carly says, sticking with her 2nd glass of cranberry juice and confusing Trent.

"Did you draw the short straw for being the sober driver?" Trent asks.

"No, I think that was Scott." K8lynn says as she and Trevor walk in, Carly taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm.

"Party crashing, T?" Jack asks, downing more whiskey.

"Yeah, seems like someone left me off a list." Trevor says.

"Take a fucking hint, lunatic." Carly mutters, instinctively rubbing her stomach… which Trent notices, Trevor looking at Ashley who was drinking a beer.

"Ash, should you really be drinking?" Trevor asks.

"Yes why?" Ashley asks.

"He's gonna blow like Mount Rushmore." Carly says as Johnny walks over to her, Trent, Paul and Jack glancing at each other and deciding to get Trevor out of here.

"How is alcohol even permissible in your condition?!" Trevor yells at Ashley, screaming out as Paul bites him.

"The test came back negative!" Ashley yells back.

"Get off of me, you drunken-" Trevor yells, trying to pull Paul off of him but Trent punches Trevor.

"Whoever throws Trevor into traffic gets $500!" Trent shouts, K8lynn pulling Trevor away from them as Paul backed away from Trevor's right leg.

"Are you crazy?! What's gotten into you?!" K8lynn screamed at Trent, Jack and Paul.

"If I remember correctly, Trevor started it!" Carly says before grabbing a microphone, everyone else looking at her and Johnny. "I was gonna wait until later or possibly Christmas Eve to announce this but… Johnny and I are gonna be parents." She says, everyone's eyes widening.

"Wait you lied to me Ashley?!" Trevor demands.

"Yes and I lie to a lot of people, who cares?" Ashley says.

"It's not fucking right, she's too-" Trevor shouts.

"What, young?! Cause K8lynn's a year older and you're screwing her, I bet you two haven't used any protection!" Carly says, K8lynn looking down and everyone realising it.

"What were you gonna do, play daddy to your new child but stop me and Carly from having kids?!" Johnny asks once he held the microphone, K8lynn looking at Trevor.

"Yeah, what were you gonna do?" K8lynn asks, her hands on her hips.

"Trevor, outside!" Michael says, grabbing Trevor by his blazer and dragging him outside, both seeing Franklin and Immy.

"It all got a bit loud, what'd we miss?" Franklin asks.

"Carly is having a mistake!" Trevor yells.

"Both Carly and K8lynn are pregnant and apparently, Trevor's planning on killing my grandchild while raising his own kid!" Michael says.

At the same time, Ashley walked into the master bedroom, where Carly and Johnny had retreated to, Johnny holding Carly in his arms.

"2017 is gonna be crazier than 2016 was…" Carly says softly as tears rolled down her face, Ashley walking over and lightly rubbing Carly's back.

"Has the lunatic left, Ash?" Johnny asks.

"Oh, how dare you bring that up?!" Trevor yells after Michael brought up what Ashley and everyone else knew, that Trevor kidnapped her and never told her that Brad was her father.

"You ran out on Ashley, got pissed when Sammy and I got closer and you completely forgot about your other kids but they're out there!" Everyone heard, looked and saw Sam, who had taken her stiletto heels off when they started pinching her feet and smoothed out her white lace dress.

"I was okay with Carly having a more intimate friendship but Johnny being twice her age told me it would turn into more! I saw this the second I found out that they knew each other!" Trevor yells.

"Lights out for you!" Paul yells before whacking Trevor with a baseball bat and knocking him out.

"Nice one, Paul!" Sam says, Sammy joining her. "Want to go tie him to a tree?" She asks.

"Let's load him up into my van." Paul says.

It was a few hours later that Trevor regained consciousness as Trent was spray painting _"Take a knife and cut me!"_ on Trevor's torso, a long arrow following and pointing down.

"Fucking untie me!" Trevor yells.

"Not happening… I could chop the tree down and roll you into the river." Jack says after walking over to them, angering Trevor even further.

"You fucking TRAITOR!" Trevor shouts, yelling the last word.

"If I remember correctly, there were three girls _you_ betrayed! Carly, Ashley and Sam!" Jack shouts.

"I didn't betrayed them, they betrayed me!" Trevor yells.

"Come on, let's head out." Jack says before he and the others leave, Trevor screaming in rage.

 **The next morning…**

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Carly looked up and saw Paul sitting on the bed.

"Hey. Good morning." Carly says through a yawn. "What did you all do to him?" She asks.

"Left him tied up… you okay?" Paul says.

"Yeah… Trevor's gonna make the next 8 months difficult but mine and Johnny's baby comes first in our lives now." Carly says, Paul lightly rubbing her arms.

"And if he tries anything it will not end well for him." Paul says.

Carly was about to respond but then Johnny walked in, a black eye visible.

"Did you find Lex in the cupboard again?" Carly asks after sitting up.

"Yeah and he whacked me with a frying pan." Johnny says as Lex walked in.

The strong scent of alcohol made Carly bolt out of the bed and into the bathroom, Johnny following her as Lex and Paul heard Carly throwing up after the door closed, Paul flopping onto the bed and looking at his phone when it chimed.

"Which stripper texted you now?" Lex asks.

"The new one, Christine." Paul says.

"Wait there is a new one there?" Lex asks.

"Yep, she's about 23." Paul says as Carly and Johnny walk back into the room, Johnny helping Carly lie down.

"Feeling okay, tiny?" Lex asks, Carly nodding as she ran her right hand through her hair.

"Do you want some ginger tea?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Carly says, Paul lightly hugging her and climbing off the bed before venturing out into the kitchen.

"Something you looking for, Tommy?" Paul asks, seeing Tommy setting several boxes of tea on the countertop.

"Yeah, coffee. She has red velvet, chai white, chai spice, chai green and ginger tea but Carly has no coffee." Tommy says.

"Can you make a cup of ginger tea please? Too short to reach." Paul says.

"Yeah. Let me guess, tiny's started throwing up?" Tommy says, putting some water in a coffee cup and then in the microwave, setting it for two minutes before opening a packet and grabbing the tea bag.

Scott groaned as he stumbled into the kitchen, hungover and looking for coffee.

"She tossed it." Tommy says, grabbing the boiling water and weighing the tea bag down with a spoon.

"Seriously, how much tea can one woman drink?" Scott mutters, looking at the boxes.

Tommy and Paul shook their heads, knowing Scott would never understand why Carly preferred drinking tea sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12: NYE Calm And Chaos

**A/N: Here's an early NYE chapter, I hope you all are enjoying the holiday season.**

Carly groaned angrily when she heard a loud knocking sound outside, followed by arguing.

"She's not gonna listen!" K8lynn says.

"And would you blame her if she didn't?! He's still being a damn hypocrite, wanting to raise a kid with you while trying to kill their's!" Jack says, Carly unlocking and opening the door as Johnny stood behind her.

"You still look mad." K8lynn says, Carly nodding. "Look, it was… a bit of a heavy shock to Trevor, finding out that you're pregnant…" She says, Carly looking at her. "You don't believe what I'm saying, do you Jadey?" She asks.

"No, not even close. Trevor made no attempt to hide that he thinks I'm carrying a mistake and he still wants me to be that little kid he loved so much. I've denied for some time that he didn't love me at all but not anymore." Carly says, her arms folded. "You feel the need to stay with him, I get that… but either he calms down and backs off…" She says.

"Hopefully, it won't turn out like that… have you managed to keep food and tea down?" K8lynn says, Carly nodding… before Carly pursed her lips.

"Hold that thought." Carly says before bolting into the bathroom and Johnny following her, the slamming the door shut.

"I hope she's feeling up to hosting the party tonight. Do you need my help dealing with Trevor?" Jack says.

"I've got Ash and Lex to deal with that one." K8lynn says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"No! How the hell can she not invite me to the party?!" Trevor shouts.

"Do you remember how you acted on the 22nd?!" Lex demands.

"I was practically blindsided, she didn't tell me first!" Trevor yells, Ashley trying to stab him but Lex stopping her.

"Hey, no stabby stabby! Much as you don't like it, K8lynn's kid needs a dad!" Lex says.

"And what about me? I grew up thinking he-" Ashley says before pointing the knife at Trevor. "-was my father when it turned out Brad was. And for all I know he could have killed my mom." She finished.

"K8lynn didn't grow up with a mom. Her dad died and she ended up on the streets, then in prison, then on death row! You think she hasn't had it rough?!" Trevor says.

"And you think I haven't had rough as well?! I spent four months kidnapped and tortured by the FIB, I was basically half dead when I managed to escape! I formed a drug addiction and lived on the streets as well! Or have forgotten all of that because I'm not your daughter and you don't give a single fuck!" Ashley yells.

At the house in Chumash, Trent and Paul walked in with bags of food.

"Bad timing, boys." Johnny says, motioning to Carly, who was drinking a cup of ginger tea.

"Hey, guys." Carly says, Trent seeing the sonogram picture of a very small baby and smiling.

Later during the party, Carly had managed to keep herself from throwing up and was making another of tea when Scott walked over to her.

"How's the impromptu cricket game going?" Carly asks.

Before she could answer, the ball smashed through the window, startling everyone inside.

"Jake, you dumbass! Tiny's gonna kill you!" Tommy yells.

"You have the pitching skills of a drunk grandma, Tommy!" Jake shouts.

"Whose idea was it to let them play Cricket?" Carly asks.

"Fuck if I know… and you did not hear me swearing, kiddo." Ashley says, lightly patting Carly's stomach.

The window was fixed easily thanks to Immy and later, Carly and Johnny poured themselves glasses of ginger ale while the others settled on alcohol as they waited by the Tv.

' _Been crazy this year… gone from living around Madam Godzilla to living with Johnny, getting engaged… and now he and I are having a baby.'_ Carly thought, affectionately rubbing her stomach before she smoothed out her black satin mini dress.

"You could've had a few drinks, Johnny." Carly whispers as Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist, resting a hand on her stomach.

"It's not fair to you and I know your favorite part of New Year's Eve is our kiss to ring in the new year." Johnny whispers as everyone started counting.

"10!" Ashley exclaimed.

"9!" Clint shouted.

"8!" Trent yelled.

"7!" Lex proclaimed drunkenly.

"6!" Carly and Johnny yelled simultaneously.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered, Carly and Johnny kissing as did every other couple in the house. Out of the corner of her eye, Carly saw Jack and Sam's twin sister Reyette sneak off into a guest room.

' _Now it really has come full circle… happy New Year, you two.'_ Carly thought as she smiled.

The next morning was a bit quiet… until Jack snuck out of the bed, readjusted his pajamas and found Trevor passed out in the backyard.

"Happy New Year!" Trevor slurred drunkenly, Jack grabbing Trevor and tossing him over the wooden fence, Trevor screaming as he fell until he hit the ground with a thud.

"Last of the season's beatings, you old lunatic!" Jack says before walking back inside, closing and locking the sliding door before feeling small hands cover his eyes, turned after she rested her hands on his and saw Reyette, who was wearing his shirt before they kissed.

This year was going to be different for everyone...


	13. Chapter 13: Valentine's Day

"Nervous?" Jack says as he walked into the bridal room of the church, Carly readjusting her wedding gown to make sure it hid her growing body.

Carly, now 3 ½ months pregnant, was trying to look her best at her own wedding.

"Bridal jitters, baby on the way… not to mention that everyone's on guard should Trevor try to crash the wedding. Yeah, nervous doesn't describe it." Carly says, adjusting her veil after making sure her makeup was perfect. Following tradition, her something blue was Essie's Petal Pushers on her toenails and to compliment it, she had Essie's Now And Zen on her fingernails with a matte top coat. She was glad to be past the morning sickness because it had been taking a toll on her but now she was feeling jittery.

"You look beautiful… Johnny is an insanely lucky man, Carly Jade, and this little one is gonna have two amazing parents." Jack says, resting his right hand on Carly's stomach.

"Everyone is on guard and armed, right?" Carly asks, Jack knowing that the first chance that was possible, Trevor would crash the wedding.

"Oh, hey. There's the maid of honor." Jack says as Ashley walked in, dressed in a navy floor length gown and navy stilettos. In her hand was the something borrowed, a bracelet that had moon charms on it, Jack holding Carly's left wrist up and Ashley putting the bracelet on Carly.

"Have you and Clint talked about marriage, Ash?" Carly asks, lowering her arm.

"It's something that's we've talked about." Ashley says.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking this… it would take a real dumb psycho to crash a wedding." Carly says, Ashley laughing.

"Yes, especially since us Hunterz are armed to the teeth with weapons." Ashley says.

Outside, Lex and Scott were armed with Sniper Rifles and looked through the scopes.

"There he is." Scott says, seeing Trevor's Bodhi drive near the church. Both pulled the triggers, Trevor screaming out as all four tires flattened instantly and he jumped out, charging over to them.

"Hey Trevor. What's up man?" Lex says.

"What the fuck, you fuckwads?!" Trevor yells.

"Hey, no swearing near a place of holiness, looney. You ain't crashing the wedding, Carly and Johnny deserve to be happy!" Lex says, enraging Trevor.

"Carly fucking stabbed me in the back by keeping that mistake!" Trevor yells.

"Do you hate ALL babies or just her and Johnny's baby?! After all, K8lynn's pregnant and you haven't gone batshit over that!" Scott shouts, Trevor slamming his fist into Scott's nose. "Damn you, Trevor! My damn nose!" He yells painfully.

"What the hell?! Did you ever love Carly at all?!" Lex shouts.

"Yes, that does raise a serious question." Scott says.

"Where the hell do you two fuckwads get off questioning if I ever loved her?!" Trevor screams, Jack walking outside with a pistol aimed at Trevor's neck. "What are you gonna do, make sure I-" He shouts, cut off by a dart slamming into his neck and him losing consciousness.

"Jack, where were you five minutes ago?!" Scott asks after resetting his nose.

"Calming a nervous bride and worried groom." Jack says.

"She okay, Trickster?!" Johnny asks, having not gotten to calm Carly down.

"Yeah. Now you better get walking down that aisle, your brother's getting nervous himself." Ashley says, Johnny straightening his tie and walking into the main room of the church as Ashley looked up, seeing Michael. "She's still a bit nervous." She says, opening the door as Carly walked out, her shoes on and the bouquet of white roses with one red rose in the middle.

"Dad, don't cry." Carly says, Michael's eyes welling up with tears mixed of happiness and nostalgic feelings for the days Carly was little.

"Michael if you cry, I will start crying." Ashley says.

"My little baby's not a baby anymore, she's all grown up…" Michael says, him and Carly hugging.

"I'm grown up but I'll always be your little girl, Daddy." Carly says, Ashley going to find Sam.

"Michael getting emotional? And where did half of the LS Hunterz disappear off to?" Sam asks.

"Trevor must have showed up." Ashley says.

"He needs to change or K8lynn's gonna take that little baby and run off." Sam says.

The music started playing as everyone else sat down, Johnny turning nervous himself.

"You okay, little brother?" Mikey asks. Before Johnny could answer, he saw Michael walking down the aisle with Carly and the two stop, Carly stood in front of Johnny as both smiled.

"Here in front of family, friends and the Lord, we all join together to celebrate the love between Caroline Jadelynn De Santa and Jonathan Christopher Klebitz. The bride and groom have written their own vows." The priest says, stepping back as Johnny and Carly looked at each other.

"When I first met you, Caroline, I'd loved and lost, been betrayed and put my life on the line for a life I had been involved in from the time I was 16. You showed me what freedom from it is like, all the hope and love you've given me… I couldn't ask for anyone better to spend my life with." Johnny says.

"Jonathan… when I first met you, I was wandering without purpose. Looking for unconditional love and stability that I need in this world… you helped put my life together and I saw a life with us in it. Our life… and the life we've created." Carly says, Johnny resting his right hand on Carly's stomach and her resting her left hand on his right hand before both were holding the wedding rings. "I, Caroline, take you, Jonathan, to be my husband. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health… til death do us part." She says, placing the ring on Johnny's left ring finger.

"I, Jonathan, take you, Caroline, to be my wife. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health… til death do us part." Johnny says, placing the ring on Carly's left ring finger as the LS Hunterz who had dealt with Trevor, Derek, Chris, Clint, Tommy, Jake, Tex, Rex and Trent, snuck back in and sat down.

"By the power vested in me by the state of San Andreas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says, Carly and Johnny kissing and everyone cheering.

 _I Have But One Heart_ by Al Martino played as Carly and Johnny danced, Jack and Rey looking at each other.

"You ever think about it, Jack? Maybe one day, the two of us getting married?" Rey asks, her raven hair curled and pulled back into a ponytail.

"I've thought about it. You?" Jack says.

"One day." Rey says as _As Time Goes By_ by Frank Sinatra played, Ashley and Clint dancing.

"So what did you do to him?" Ashley asks.

"Tied him naked to a utility post and put a jester hat on him to top it off. Tommy made a sign that says king of the fools on it." Clint says.

"King of the fools fits him… good thing he didn't get to crash it, Carly was a nervous wreck and stress is no good for our goddaughter, Clint." Ashley says.

"Tex's convinced that it's a girl, isn't he?" Clint asks.

"Yeah he is." Ashley says.

 **A few hours later...**

Out by Senora Freeway and seeing that it was dark outside, Trevor also saw K8lynn.

"For fuck's sake, what did they do now?!" K8lynn asks.

"They tied me up and I did fuck all to deserve it!" Trevor yells, K8lynn about to untie him but was grabbed by Trent.

"Get in the van and wait, Dual Eye." Trent says, K8lynn doing so.

"K8?! K8lynn Nichols, get back here and untie me, I'm the father of our child! Show me some respect!" Trevor yells.

"Don't listen to him, love. You don't need an asshole like him." Paul says.

"I just… I should look into getting his parental rights terminated. Seeing Carly and Johnny earlier and how happy they are, starting the next chapter in their life… I'll never have that with Trevor." K8lynn says, resting her hand on her stomach. She then took her Sapphire marquise cut engagement ring off and threw it out the window at Trevor. "We're done! You are alone, you pathetic psychopath!" She shouts at Trevor as Trent got into the driver's seat, all three buckling up before Trent drove off.

' _Good girl.'_ Trent thought, driving carefully… Trevor would get free eventually but for now, they could use time away from him.


End file.
